scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island |English (Translated) = TBA |Japanese (Katakana) = 怪奇!? 謎の無人島! |Japanese (Romanized) = Kaiki!? Nazo no mujintou! |Opening (Japanese) = Never give up |Ending (Japanese) = I will find a way |Opening (English) = Never give up |Ending (English) = I will find a way (instrumental) |Season = Scan2Go |Episode (season) = 016 (Scan2Go) |Episode (series) = 016 (Scan2Go) |Episode (lifetime) = 016 (Scan2Go) |Japanese = Unaired |International = December 15, 2012 |Previous = Demon Instructor Dile |Next = The Dragon of Destruction Arrives }}Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island is the sixteenth episode of Scan2Go. It first aired in the United States on December 15, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Content Summary When Coach Dile dumps the team and their rivals from the academy on a deserted island, will they come through without giving up? Plot The racers are training at the training center when Coach Dile comes in and tells them that they will be going somewhere. Dile takes the racers to a mysterious desert island and gives them a set of instructions, installs a button for help, and then leaves. The racers clean the track, when they suddenly think they hear something. Finally, Lady Hebina is too frightened and screams for all the racers to come but when they see a bird in a tree assuming that that was the 'mysterious' sound, the racers get back to work. After, a long cleanup, the track is finally clean and the racers decide to have a race. Meanwhile, a dinosaur is disturbed by the sound of the cars and abruptly stomps out and attacks the racers and their cars and then returns to the jungle. The group has a meeting by a small fire and Antares states that they should go home, and Jack remembers the help button, and he tries to push it but Kaz stops him. He states that racers should never give up. The racers then agree with Kaz. Myron then claims that he has thought of a plan. In the morning, the racers chase the dinosaur off the island to freedom. After their plan is a success they cheer on Myron and restart their unfinished race. Back at the training center. Dile smiles, knowing that he has a better group of racers, and says, "You did a great job" to the dinosaur. (Meaning that he sent the dinosaur in the first place) Trivia In the episode *DJ does not appear in this episode, making this the only episode so far to have a race without him. *Shiro's appearance in the episode is quite brief. Background English dub changes Characters Character Debuts Ongoing Characters *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *Shiro Sutherland *System P.E.L. *DJ *Antares *King Kraken *Lady Hebina *Jack *Coach Dile *Taiga *Dradd Background / Extra Characters Gallery Opening Episode vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h44m22s218.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h45m10s183.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h45m35s186.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h45m59s159.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h46m49s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h47m10s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h47m50s7.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h48m29s124.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h48m33s184.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h48m51s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h49m56s218.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h50m34s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h51m13s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h52m04s235.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h52m20s138.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h52m42s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h53m05s64.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h54m44s47.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h55m32s19.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h55m55s237.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h56m29s69.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h57m17s38.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h57m46s68.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h57m54s154.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h58m04s5.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h58m15s109.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h59m06s102.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h59m50s247.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h00m11s248.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h00m18s59.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h00m46s84.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h01m07s33.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h02m40s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h03m02s163.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h03m05s197.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h03m17s45.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h04m09s67.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h04m53s0.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h05m15s218.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h05m28s86.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h05m31s120.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h05m38s187.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m11s9.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m22s112.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m32s216.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m37s247.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m46s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h06m52s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h07m39s120.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h08m11s178.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h07m43s164.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h08m53s79.png|Dile's Camera-Bird vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h09m01s160.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h10m35s27.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h10m44s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-17-13h10m53s7.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links *Scan2Go at TV.com ("Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island" episode) *Official discussion thread: 1x16: "Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island" Spoilers allowed at TV.com Category:Episodes